Girls Like Girls
by Eidraith
Summary: Bechloe oneshot, inspired by the song Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko. My first fic for PP so don't expect too much. What would happen if Beca became aware of her feelings for Chloe during PP2? Tom is still in the picture and no spoilers for the film. T for slight violence I guess. Side Staubery also but not much.


So, this is my first Bechloe fic and I'm still finding my way with writing these characters. I've spent quite a while on this fic and I'm not proud of it to be honest, it's disjointed and parts don't make much sense but I want a few friends to see it so here you go.

It's inspired by 'Girls Like Girls' by Hayley Kiyoko, I suggest you go watch the video if you want to understand the story, it's a really good video and song ^-^

I tried to use both the lyrics and the video whilst switching it up a bit so it isn't completely the same but clearly it's heavily influenced by the video.

Don't hesitate to leave a comment about what you think I could do with the feedback, this is a new fandom so I still don't really know what I'm doing.

Happy reading^-^

* * *

In many ways this was a blessing and a curse; she had gone from the untouchable and sarcastic DJ, to an emotional and needy mess. All because of one surprise encounter in a shower. The two girls grew affectionate over the years to come; they became best friends and took on the world with their girls at their side. However this left Beca wanting more.

The Bellas caught on fairly quickly, Stacie and Fat Amy were always wiggling their eyebrows and winking whenever Beca was the receiver of Chloe's touches and kind words of encouragement during practice. The two girls had essentially tried to put their heads through the wall at the last party.

* * *

" _Beca…" Stacie slurred as she stumbled back into the house, searching for her friend._

 _Amy and Cynthia Rose had joined her on the search for Beca; she had not been seen for a couple of hours._

" _We're out here!" They registered Beca's voice from the front porch._

 _Amy raised an eyebrow. "Should we leave 'em to it? I don't want to be all up in the Bhloe."_

 _Cynthia Rose simply shrugged. "Let's go check on them, and then we can go back and dance."_

 _Walking to the front porch, Beca could be seen with Chloe resting her head against the wall. The three girls joined them outside and looked them over. "Everything okay? You've been gone ages Short Stack."_

 _Chloe struggled to get to her feet, ignoring Amy's comment Beca pulled the ginger to her feet and steadied her. "All better now, Chlo?"_

 _She nodded her head before reaching forward and kissing Beca's cheek; she whispered something in her ear before picking up her drink and walking back inside yelling "We're going to Worlds!"_

 _Beca didn't say anything; she looked down into her cup, shaking the contents around slightly. Stacie sighed before moving towards her friend and wrapping her arms around the small girl. "Don't worry Becs, she'll come around. I can see it on her face, give it time."_

 _Beca laughed slightly from her position in the embrace. "Why doesn't everyone now how smart you really are?"_

" _Because apparently liking sex makes you an airhead, now come on we're getting you drunk tonight. Try and get you laid." The taller woman laughed._

" _I have Jesse…" Beca mumbled._

 _Cynthia Rose furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought you ended it? Swear you're gay?"_

 _She shook her head. "Nope, haven't found a way to tell him. How am I meant to tell my boyfriend of three years that I like girls?"_

 _Amy clapped the DJ on her back. "Don't worry about it now Short Stack, wait till we're all sober. I'm gonna go mix some drinks, four Fat Amy specials comin' right_

 _up."_

* * *

Tom wasn't the friendliest of guys to Beca, he was fine with the other Bellas but Chloe couldn't fathom why he didn't like Beca. She was amazing, plus she was her best friend. A knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts. _Beca's probably left her keys again._ Chloe bounded to the door and grinned when Beca stepped in, Chloe hugged her tightly in greeting, the two of them laughing jovially together.

Tom walked over and smirked at Beca, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and messing her hair up slightly. Beca lost her smile and scowled, neither Chloe nor Tom noticing.

She walked into the kitchen area, noticing Tom lighting Chloe a cigarette. She took a deep drag before turning and acknowledging Beca, who had jumped up on to the counter next to her. She blew smoke in her face before smirking and offering her a drag from her hands.

Beca tried to not pay attention to how close Chloe's hand was to her face, she kept her eyes locked with Chloe as she took in the smoke. She closed her eyes as the feeling of peace took over her body, opening her eyes once more she looked into Chloe's captivating ocean blue eyes as the smoke left her lungs. Chloe stared at her intensely, watching the smirk appear on Beca's features.

 _Did her eyes just darken?_ Beca thought as she turned to look at Tom who was smoking his own cigarette.

* * *

 _Bzzt Bzzt._

 _Stacie cracked one eye open and took in her surroundings: She was lying in her bed, the quilt and pillows were everywhere, the room smelt of alcohol and her bed-mate was nowhere to be seen._

 _She sighed as she pulled herself into a sitting position, fighting off the beginnings of a headache due to her excessive drinking and lack of sleep from the night before. Her phone was placed on the table with a note underneath it._

 _Bzzt Bzzt._

 _She picked up the phone and answered the call, not checking who it was as she read the note._

 _ **Morning Stace ;)**_

 _ **Sorry I had to run; Chloe said she needed me so we've gone to grab coffee. I have a feeling it's something to do with Beca so you or Amy might hear from her later. I'll text you in a bit and we'll meet up for some aca-practice ;)**_

 _ **Thanks for last night as well, there's some Advil and a bottle of water in the bathroom. You're welcome.**_

 _ **Aubrey.**_

 _Stacie was too busy grinning at the evening's prospects to reply to her caller. "Sorry, hello?"_

" _Jesus Christ Stace! Still recovering, huh?"_

 _She laughed. "Yeah Becs but not from the alcohol-"_

" _Ew! I don't need to know what you're doing with our ex-captain Stacie" Beca pretended to retch before continuing. "I need your help…"_

 _Stacie took note of the seriousness of her tone. "What's up?"_

" _Can- can you come to my room? You're still in the house right?" She stuttered._

 _Stacie stood up, cradling the phone between her ear and her shoulder. "Yeah I'll be up in a minute."_

 _She heard Beca sigh in relief "Thanks Stace." She said before hanging up. Stacie furrowed her eyebrows as she quickly dressed herself in some comfortable sweats and black vest. She left her hair down as she left the room and walked up the stairs towards Beca and Amy's room._

 _She was about to burst in with a smile and a saucy remark but decided against it, something told her that Beca really needed a shoulder to cry on right now and her harmless flirting wasn't going to cut it. Stacie knocked on the door lightly and used her voice to announce her presence. "Becs? It's me."_

" _Come in" Beca's hoarse voice came from the other side of the door._

 _She opened the door and stepped over the threshold, quickly shutting the door to make it known that their conversation was to be private. She was going to ask where her roommate was, but it was pretty obvious that Amy was at Bumper's._

 _Beca was lying in her bed, curled up into a loose ball; she hadn't even acknowledged Stacie beyond the offer to enter the room. Her eyes had dark circles around them and her hair was a mess, making it obvious that she hadn't slept all night. Stacie moved to the bed and pulled Beca up so they could talk properly; the taller woman opened her arms and said nothing about how the DJ didn't even hesitate to jump into them, appreciating the comfort that was being offered with no questions asked. Beca wasn't a person that liked physical contact, she had become better than she used to be but she was only truly comfortable with Chloe. She had also struck up a close friendship with most of the girls, mainly Stacie, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose. It still wasn't a common occurrence for Beca to throw herself into the comfort of her friends' embrace, so something must have really upset her._

" _Talk to me Becs?" Stacie asked, rubbing comforting circles on the smaller girl's back._

 _The floodgates seemed to open then, Beca flew into a speech about everything that had occurred the night before. "I refused to speak to Chloe last night, I was drunk and angry because she was with Tom and she blew me off to spend the night with him. She tried to come up to me but I just walked away from her and started drinking more, I heard Tom ask her what was wrong later on and she said something about running out of her favourite drink. I'm done with her running to me for comfort and then going back to Tom." She went to throw her hands in the air but stopped suddenly, hissing in discomfort._

 _Stacie pulled back and raised an eyebrow at her. "Show me your hand." It wasn't a question._

 _Beca locked eyes with her and stared defiantly for a few seconds before sagging and showing her right hand, her knuckles were swollen and the skin was a few shades darker due to the bruising and the purple colouring of the skin. There were also splinters and cuts peppered across her knuckles._

" _Oh Becs…" Stacie trailed off, letting the silence display how much her heart hurt for her friend. "What did you punch?"_

 _Beca nodded her head to the door; a poster of David Guetta was covering it, a poster that wasn't there yesterday. Stacie untangled herself from Beca and moved to the door. She pulled the top corners of the poster away and saw the damage that had been done. The wood in the middle of the door had caved and splintered slightly, an impressive feat given how sturdy these doors are._

" _It's only a matter of time before someone starts asking questions, we have to practice for Worlds and you won't be able to hide an injury like that forever. Come on, I'm cleaning this up before it gets infected."_

 _Stacie dragged her downstairs and into the kitchen, forcing Beca to sit at the table whilst she dug out the first aid kit. Using a pair of tweezers, Stacie removed the splinters of wood from her hand, apologizing profusely every time Beca winced. She then wiped the cuts with disinfectant, the door opened but neither of the girls paid any attention until Beca quickly moved her hand under the table. However it was too late, they had seen._

" _What in the name of the aca-gods happened?" Aubrey yelled; two steaming cups of coffee in her hands._

 _Beca implored her to stay quiet but Chloe had heard; she joined them in the kitchen to find out what all the fuss was about. She saw Aubrey giving Beca and Stacie the death stare, Stacie was glaring back at Aubrey, and Beca ignored the three of them and stared at her shoes._

" _Aubrey, please don't!" Stacie practically shouted at her girlfriend._

" _No. Explain yourself Beca, we're all friends here, tell us why." Aubrey continued to glare, not understanding the situation or why Stacie was fuming._

 _Beca still didn't say anything. Chloe moved forward and kneeled in front of her best friend. "Beca?"_

 _Chloe tried to take her hand and squeeze it comfortingly but Beca cried out in pain, tears ready to pour down her cheeks. Chloe caught sight of the injuries and her hand covered her mouth in shock, she was roughly pushed back by Stacie who moved to hold an ice pack against Beca's hand. The DJ sighed in pleasure as the pain subsided a little and she fell back into Stacie's arms._

 _Chloe's eyes burned with tears as she looked upon the pair, she knew that Stacie was with Aubrey but for some reason she cringed at the sight before her. "Why did you do it Beca?"_

 _Stacie turned to the other two women in the kitchen and shook her head. "Not now, you need to go. Leave Short Stuff here with me, I'll take care of her."_

 _Chloe went to protest but fell silent as Beca found her voice. "Fuck you Stace; I'm in immense pain and you're still doing the short jokes? You're lucky I love you."_

 _Stacie chuckled as she kissed Beca's forehead. "Don't I know it, I'm lucky to have such a forgiving friend"_

 _Chloe pulled Aubrey by the arm out of the kitchen and away from the budding friendship of Stacie and Beca. There was no way in hell that she was jealous of their friendship right? Sure it normally would have been her standing there, cuddling and kissing Beca's forehead as a means of comfort, but she couldn't be the only one that could do that to her._

 _At least that's what she told herself._

* * *

Chloe loved to dance.

Tom knew, Beca knew, the Bellas knew, hell _all of Barden_ knew.

She was so sensual with her movements, the way she would twist her hips when she spun around and slid her hands up her stomach, across her chest and into her hair. It was a true sight to behold, she would meet the eyes of some poor soul from where she stood, and completely unaware of what she would be doing to both their emotions and their libidos. One time it was Beca that she held captive with her gaze, they were at an abandoned plot of land, the heat was blistering and Tom was drinking (again). He was hitting baseballs as far as he could with his bat, not really paying any attention to anything other than his alcohol. Chloe looked at Beca through her eyelashes with a sultry gaze that had Beca's blood boiling with a fire that she knew did not stem from anger. Her simple outfit of jeans, a vest and a sweater tied around her waist still had Beca's mouth running dry. Even in something so plain, she was _breath taking._

* * *

Tom threw a party at his house, every student at Barden was invited and Chloe had asked Beca to help her get ready.

Bea stood in front of the mirror, checking the look of her choker, out of the corner of her eye she saw Chloe removing her shirt whilst facing away from her. Beca felt a weight drop in her stomach as her eyes caressed every inch of skin on Chloe's back. A burning urge took over for Beca to go over there, press Chloe against the wall next to the bed and claim her.

She forced her eyes away and reached down into her bag to pull out her shirt for the evening. Looking back up, she had seen Chloe staring at her.

 _Please tell me she didn't see me checking her out._ Beca thought desperately.

Chloe simply smiled, the adorableness of the action prompting Beca to grin back nervously.

* * *

She had wanted to go into the pool for a while before the party actually started, so Chloe took off the outfit they had prepared and made Beca get in the pool with her.

They messed around for a while, Chloe screamed in mock outrage when Beca spat a mouthful of pool water at her, making Beca laugh. Tom then emerged from the house in some shorts and cannonballed into the pool. He took Chloe into his arms and they spun around in the water, she ended up on his back as he took her under the water.

Not long later, they were all resting by the pool; Tom had taken the sun lounger whilst Beca and Chloe were a little further away, soaking up the summer sun. Beca looked up and saw Tom stumbling back towards the house; she lowered her head and looked at Chloe.

She sighed, "I know Becs, he's always drunk just lately, and he seems to love alcohol more than me at the minute."

"That's insane Chlo; he doesn't understand what he has here. You're beautiful." Beca forced herself to stop before she began rambling.

"Come on we need to shower before the guests get here, I'll doll you up tonight." Chloe pulled her to her feet and threw her a wink as she pulled Beca back towards the house. "Or you can help me do my makeup; I love it when you do that!"

"Only because it rarely happens…" Beca mumbled in annoyance, she hated slapping make up on Chloe, she didn't need it.

After the two of them had showered, they sat on the floor of the bathroom with towels on their heads. Beca had one of Chloe's hands in her lap and held it carefully as she applied baby blue nail varnish, she didn't notice the looks Chloe was sending her while she was painting her nails.

The same thing occurred when Chloe was applying lip gloss to Beca's pink lips, Chloe felt her breaths become laboured as she tried to calm herself. She met Beca's gaze and resisted the temptation to kiss her, thinking of her boyfriend who was in his room next door.

Two hours later, everyone was drunk or at least tipsy.

Beca and Chloe were sitting on the sofa trading jokes and stories whilst everyone around them relaxed.

"Remember the night after we won the ICCA's for the first time? Oh god I swore I'd never drink again after that night."

Beca laughed uproariously. "Dude! You woke up with my shoes on and Stacie's shirt on backwards!"

Chloe shoved her playfully. "You can't talk! CR found you in nothing but your underwear in a bush, down the street cuddled up with Aubrey! You still deny that you slept with her."

Beca groaned at the memory. "Stacie didn't speak to me for two weeks."

Chloe laughed again and Beca took a moment to watch her, before she was pulled to her feet by Tom. She didn't understand how the man hadn't been hospitalized yet, he was so drunk yet again.

Chloe fell into his arms and he hugged her from behind, he grinned as he whispered in her ear.

"Come on baby, let's go back to my room" He slurred.

She tried to smile but suddenly found herself wholly uncomfortable with the situation. "Tom, baby you're drunk stop it"

He tightened his hold. "Come on, no one will miss us."

Beca averted her eyes, she wanted to get up and punch the man but she couldn't. Sadly.

Chloe looked at Beca and saw how upset she looked; she then turned and pushed him away. "I said no!" She then fell back on to the sofa and looked at Beca apologetically.

She moved closer to the redhead but found she couldn't maintain eye contact with her. She turned away and raised her cup to her lips, taking a big gulp and glaring at Stacie who was leaving with Aubrey; she raised an eyebrow and winked before disappearing with her girlfriend.

Tom moved to a chair across the room and sank into it, drinking more of his beer. He looked over and glared at Beca. _Why did she get so much of Chloe's attention?_

* * *

The next morning, Beca was walking through the house searching for any signs of life. It was mid-afternoon and everyone seemed to have disappeared. She walked into the living room and saw Tom passed out in the chair he had taken up the night before after Chloe's rejection. The thought of that made her happier than it should have, but she didn't regret it in the slightest.

She snuck past him, treading lightly as she moved towards the glass doors that lead to the pool. She slipped outside quietly before she woke him; he wasn't a nice person when hungover.

Her eyes found Chloe sitting by the pool, her eyes downcast as she looked into the water. Beca found herself angry with whoever had made her lose the normal glow in her eyes. She moved toward the redhead and sat down beside her, enjoying the sun on her bare legs.

She chose to not say anything as she sat down, if she said the wrong thing Chloe would walk away and ignore her problems. She felt the powerful blue eyes staring at her before their owner rested her head on Beca's shoulder.

She daren't move. The moment was too precious; too much could go wrong here.

The minutes ticked by, Chloe kept looking up but didn't move; Beca inched her head to the left, meeting her eyes but flitting away just as quickly.

Chloe raised her head towards Beca, prompting the other girl to turn towards her. As hard as they tried they couldn't tear their sights from each other's lips, they moved forward each aiming to capture the other in kiss.

A gust of wind signalled Tom pulling Beca away by her hair and throwing her to the floor beside them.

All Beca could hear was white noise, all she could feel was a searing pain in the side of her head, all she could see was Tom in Chloe's face and screaming at her.

" _Are you kidding me?"_

" _With all people, her!"_

Beca tried to get up, _protect Chloe_ , she repeated to herself.

" _Don't even try to defend yourself in front of me!"_

" _You keep your mouth shut, you hear! You've done enough already."_

Chloe looked over at Beca, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at the injuries.

" _Look at me! Not her! What do you see in her? How dare you do this to me!"_

It was obvious from his voice he was getting more and more angry; Chloe was too frozen to defend herself. Beca forced herself to her feet and threw herself at him.

Tom fell to the ground after being punched in the side of the head by Beca, the girl fell down on top of him and beat him wherever she could find purchase. She was aware of herself screaming, letting out months of frustration on him. He held Chloe back; he made her unhappy, Beca made sure that he would regret ever even raising his voice against her.

Her knuckles were still damaged from her bedroom door two months ago, the pain in her hand increased with every strike; she knew they were broken as she thought upon her friendship with Chloe.

 _The two of them laughing together on Chloe's bed._

 _Beca gliding her hand along the wood of Chloe's vanity, looking at all the makeup she had accumulated._

 _The look on Chloe's face when she had been caught staring whilst Chloe changed._

 _The bonding over memories, curled up together on the floor._

 _Dancing to ridiculous songs that Beca would never admit she actually liked._

 _The morning sun showing through the blinds, the morning after they had shared a bed for the first time._

 _Their eyes connecting as Chloe danced to a song in her head, her moving her hips a little more when she knew Beca's gaze was on her every move._

Beca felt strong arms pull her away from the broken mess that was Tom, his nose was broken, and he spat two teeth out and groaned as he prodded his broken cheekbone.

Chloe gripped the back of Beca's neck, tears now pouring down her cheeks. Beca didn't realise she was crying too until she choked on her sobs. Her free hand moved stray bits of her fringe away from her face, and then journeyed across Beca's busted lip, taking special care to not aggravate the injury.

Beca began to laugh at the cliché of the situation and moved closer to Chloe, bringing their bodies flush against each other. They moved at the same time and connected their lips, moving against each other furiously, making up for the time they had lost. Beca pulled away for air quickly and laughed again, it was either that or break down and cry. Chloe pulled her back and kissed her again, much harder but still tender enough to not hurt Beca's lip. Their foreheads connected during the kiss and Beca already wanted to break away and whisper _I love you,_ looking into each other's eyes. Beca realised that she didn't need to say it because Chloe already knew.

Beca let out a sob once more and buried her face into Chloe's neck, taking comfort from the familiar warmth.

* * *

Beca had decided to go home and find someone to help her clean up, Tom had run off to the Emergency Room before Beca could try and kill him. Chloe had told her to go while she picked up the remainder of her things and would join her back at the Bella house later.

Beca walked through the door and was welcomed by Stacie, Beca had texted her and said she needed medical help when she got back and would explain when she was there.

She had a sense of déjà vu when she took her seat at the table in the kitchen; Stacie was already sat in another chair, holding the antiseptic wipes. She began to clean the wounds whilst Beca told her everything that had happened that morning. She had to calm down Stacie at one point, who wanted to find Tom with a little help. She reassured Stacie with a mention of the beating she had given him before she hired a hitman.

"I know your hand is busted too, at least three knuckles and maybe even your wrist. I'll drive you to the Emergency Room when we're done here." Stacie spoke softly as she wiped the remainder of the dried blood from Beca's face.

Now the adrenaline had left her system, the pain had flooded Beca's senses; she held back a grimace as she tried to move her wrist. "I know I've said this before but why don't people believe you're smart, Stace?"

"I'll say again that knowing my body and what it likes overpowers a major in Physics apparently." Stacie laughed.

"I'm getting déjà vu here dude." Beca laughed, or was she hallucinating?

"Well let's hope Chloe doesn't storm out in jealousy when she sees how close we are this time." Stacie winked.

"Never again." Chloe spoke from the doorway, Aubrey trailing behind her, gasping at the sight of Beca's cuts and bruises.

Beca smiled as Chloe strolled across the kitchen confidently and captured Beca's lips once more, setting their senses on fire. Tom was gone and in that moment Beca felt like she could take on anything and win.

 _Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new._


End file.
